roswellfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Max Maximal
Max Maximal ist die zwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Die Aliens finden die Höhle mit ihren Inkubationskapseln und erkennen, dass Tess tatsächlich eine von ihnen ist. Aus dem metallenen Buch erfahren sie außerdem, dass sie immer paarweise zuammengehören. Max kann das nicht glauben. Er befragt Tess, auch wegen Isabels möglicher Schwangerschaft. Doch keiner von ihnen rechnet mit Nasedo, der seine eigenen Pläne vorantreibt. Inhalt Teaser thumb|Eine von uns?Max und Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin und Tess Harding stehen in der Wüste. Michael will wissen, was Max' letzte Worte zu bedeuten haben: Tess sei eine von ihnen. Doch Max antwortet nicht. Er läuft davon, klettert die Berge hoch. Michael und Isabel folgen ihm. Vor einer Felswand bleibt er stehen. Als er die Hand darüber bewegt, erscheint ein Abdruck. Er legt seine Hand darauf und die Felswand öffnet sich. Dahinter liegt eine Höhle. Die drei betreten die Höhle. An einer Wand stehen vier Inkubationskapseln, welche sie aus ihren Erinnerungen kennen. Isabel will wissen, an was für einem Ort sie sich befinden. Tess kommt dazu. Sie sagt, an diesem Ort seien sie alle geboren worden. Auch Isabel kann sich plötzlich erinnern. Trotzdem will sie es nicht glauben. Sie läuft davon und Max folgt ihr. thumb|Tess gibt Michael das BuchTess erkennt, dass Michael die Wahrheit wissen will. Sie sagt, sie könne ihm Antworten geben, aber er müsse zuerst die anderen beiden überzeugen, dass sie nicht der Feind sei. Sie gibt ihm das außerirdische Buch, von dem Max ihm nichts erzählt hat. Michael nimmt es und geht ebenfalls. Nasedo löst sich in der Gestalt von Ed Harding aus einer der Wände. Er wirft Tess vor, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, indem sie die anderen zur Höhle gebracht hat: Sie werden vom FBI und dem Alienjäger Agent Pierce verfolgt. Tess schlägt vor, er könne ihn doch einfach umbringen, denn laut Max hätte er das schon häufiger getan. Nasedo mahnt sie, ihm zu vertrauen, aber Tess sagt, er sei nicht ihre Familie. Max, Michael und Isabel seien das. Er erklärt, Pierce sei gefährlich und die vier werden ihn brauchen, um zu überleben. Jemand betrachtet Videoaufnahmen von Michael und Isabel. Jemand, der den zweiten Kommunikator besitzt. Kapitel 1 thumb|Das metallene BuchMax, Michael und Isabel betrachten das metallene Buch. Michael ist sauer, weil Max nichts davon erzählt hat. Da entdeckt Isabel, dass sie alle vier im Buch abgebildet sind - als Kinder und als Jugendliche. Michael schlussfolgert, dass sie gezüchtet worden sind, denn nur so konnten andere wissen, wie sie aussehen würden. Isabel blättert weiter und findet ein Bild, auf dem sie paarweise abgebildet sind: Max und Tess und sie und Michael. Isabel denkt, in dem Buch ginge es auch um das Baby. Max stutzt. Michael erzählt ihm von dem Kind, das Isabel zu bekommen glaubt. Jetzt ist Max sauer. Trotzdem beschließt er, Tess zu fragen, damit sie herausfinden, was mit Isabel passiert. In der Schule spricht er Tess an. Er sagt, er sei nun bereit und wolle alles wissen. thumb|Der neue DeputyDeputy Hanson bringt Sheriff Valenti die von ihm angeforderte Akte von Ed Harding. Da taucht ein unbekannter Mann in seinem Büro auf. Er sagt, er sei Deputy Dave Fisher aus Santa Fe, und Valenti habe ihn angefordert. Valenti erklärt, das sei nun schon sechs Monate her und damals sei kein Geld dagewesen. Trotzdem erlaubt er Fisher, zu bleiben. Er trägt ihm auf, die Kaffeemaschine zu säubern, und schickt dann Hanson, seine Geschichte zu überprüfen. Michael und Isabel reden in der Küche des Crashdown Cafés über die Träume. Maria DeLuca kommt dazu und bekommt mit, wie Isabel sagt, Michael sei noch nie zuvor so glücklich gewesen. Isabel sorgt sich, was aus ihm und Maria und aus ihr und Alex werden soll. Aber Michael will nicht darüber reden, solange sie nichts Genaues wissen. Er sagt, er würde sie auf keinen Fall allein lassen, es sei schließlich auch sein Baby. Er nimmt sie in den Arm. Maria ist sprachlos. Sie geht. thumb|Nasedo schickt eine BotschaftEd Harding wird von einem Agenten im schwarzen Anzug verfolgt. Er fängt den Mann in einer Seitengass ab, wo er ihm erklärt, er würde gern eine Nachricht an Agent Pierce schicken. Er legt ihm die Hand auf die Brust und tötet ihn. Ein silberner Abdruck bleibt zurück. Max spricht mit Tess. Sie erklärt, Nasedo sei nicht ihr Vater. Sie wisse auch nicht, wer er eigentlich sei, denn in jedem Ort, in den sie in den letzten zehn Jahren gezogen seien, habe er eine andere Gestalt angenommen. Er habe keinen menschlichen Körper, wie die anderen, und sein wahres Ich habe er ihr nie gezeigt. Max sagt, sie müsse sehr einsam gewesen sein. Sie sagt, jetzt sei aber alles gut. Max fragt nach den Bildern im Buch. Tess erklärt, er wisse bereits, was sie bedeuten: Sie seien gleich. Max fragt nach den Träumen, ob sie sich auf diese Weise fortpflanzen, aber Tess sagt, das müssten sie schon wie die Menschen tun. Die Träume sollen sie wecken, meint sie, und ihnen zeigen, was ihnen bestimmt sei. thumb|Max holt Liz abMax kommt ins Crashdown gestürmt und fordert Liz Parker auf, ihn zu begleiten. Sie zögert, beginnt doch gleich ihre Schicht, aber er drägt sie, einfach mit ihm zu verschwinden. Schließlich erklärt sie sich einverstanden. Sie verlassen das Café. Max kommt mit Tess im Jeep zurück. Er sagt ihr, er woll nachdenken. Sie meint, er solle sich Zeit lassen, sie sei für ihn da. Sie steigt aus. Liz steigt mit Max in ein Cabrio. Sie fragt ihn, wo denn der Jeep sei. Er erklärt, die Kupplung sei kaputt, dies sei ein Mietwagen. Sie will wissen, wohin sie fahren. Er sagt, es sei eine Überraschung. Max fährt im Jeep die Straße hinunter. Er sieht Liz und den zweiten Max nicht. Kapitel 2 Liz fährt mit Max den Highway hinunter. Sie küsst ihn und er hält am Straßenrand an. Doch dann hat Liz eine Vision, unter anderem von der ermordeten Sheila Hubble, und sie erkennt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. thumb|Maria hofft auf eine außerirdische ErklärungMaria stellt Michael zur Rede: Sie sagt, sie hoffe, dass die Antwort etwas mit Aliens zu tun habe, denn sie wisse von dem Baby. Michael will nicht darüber reden, aber Maria lässt sich nicht abspeisen. Sie habe immer gedacht, Isabel wäre für Michael eine Schwester, und sie kann nicht glauben, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hat. Michael streitet das ab; er erklärt, er wisse auch nicht, wie es zu dem Baby gekommen sei. Die beiden fangen an zu streiten. Schließlich sagt Michael, ihre Beziehung interessiere ihn gerade nicht, nur Isabel sei wichtig. Maria geht. Alex Whitman weiß inzwischen auch Bescheid und spricht Isabel darauf an. Er sagt, er sei für sie da, wenn sie Schwierigkeiten haben sollte. Außerdem will er wissen, ob Michael sie liebt. Aber Isabel meint, das sei nicht so einfach. Schließlich ginge es um ein Alien''baby. Alex sagt, er habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass es kompliziert werden könnte, aber er sei trotzdem für sie da. thumb|Deputy Fisher ordnet die Akten nach FarbsystemDeputy Fisher sitzt am Aktenschrank, als Valenti hereinkommt. Er fordert ihn auf, die Finger von den Akten zu lassen. Fisher sagt, er habe sie nur neu sortiert. Valenti meint, er solle in Zukunft nur noch tun, was ihm aufgetragen werde. Fisher spricht von seinem Vater und dem Versuch, ihm gerecht zu werden. Damit trifft er bei Valenti einen Nerv. Er ist weniger hart zu ihm, als er ihm aufträgt, seinen Wagen zu waschen. Michael kümmert sich im Crashdown um Isabel. Er ist sich sehr unsicher. Da kommt Max herein. Er sagt, Isabel sei nicht schwanger, und berichtet, was Tess ihm erzählt hat: Die Konstellation der Sterne habe ihre Triebe geweckt, die Träume dienen dazu, sie auf ihr Schicksal vorzubereiten. Isabel und Michael sind weniger erleichtert, als Max erwartet hat. Michael will wissen, ob sie denn nun Paare werden sollten, Max und Tess und er und Isabel. Aber Max sagt, sie führen ihr eigenes Leben. thumb|Nicht schwanger!Michael versucht, sich bei Maria zu entschuldigen, aber sie zeigt ihm die kalte Schulter. Max ist verwirrt; er will wissen, ob auch Liz Bescheid weiß. Maria fragt, ob er es ihr denn nicht erzählt habe, aber Max sagt, er habe sie seit dem Morgen nicht gesehen. Maria erzählt, sie habe ihn und Liz vor einer Stunde weggehen sehen. Liz fährt noch immer mit dem falschen Max im Auto. Er gibt ihr merkwürdige Antworten. Dann hält er am Straßenrand und geht zum Kofferraum. Gleichzeitig klingelt Liz' Handy. Es ist Max! Der falsche Max lädt die Leiche des Agenten aus und nimmt Liz das Handy ab. Nun wisse sie es, sagt er. Liz starrt entgeistert auf den toten Mann mit dem silbernen Abdruck auf der Brust. Kapitel 3 thumb|Valenti scheint der letzte AuswegDie Freunde beratschlagen, was sie tun können, um Liz zu helfen. Max ist völlig verzweifelt. Er will sogar zu Valenti gehen und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Aber Michael ist strikt dagegen. Die beiden streiten. Maria geht dazwischen. Sie erklärt, sie müssten Valenti nicht die Wahrheit sagen, er wisse doch nur von einem Max. Sie und Alex gehen zu Valenti und berichten, Max habe Liz entführt. Erst sei sie freiwillig mitgegangen, aber dann habe Max sich merkwürdig verhalten. Liz habe sie angerufen und gesagt, dass Max sie nicht gehen ließe. thumb|Nasedo ist Ed Harding!Nasedo ruft beim FBI an und hinterlässt eine Nachricht für Agent Pierce - obwohl der angeblich nicht existiert: Er berichtet von dem Toten. Liz will wissen, ob er sie auch töten wird, aber er meint, er habe noch Verwendung für sie. Sie fragt, ob er unbedingt Max sein müsse. Nasedo meint, zu Ed Harding wäre sie wohl nicht so nett gewesen. Liz ist entsetzt. Nasedo erklärt, in der Gestalt von Max wolle er Pierce anlocken und Liz sei seine Geisel. Liz glaubt, Pierce würde sie auch einfach töten, aber Nasedo erklärt, dass Pierce wisse, dass Max sie geheilt hat. Er brauche sie lebend, um an Antworten zu kommen. Nun will er Pierce einen weiteren Hinweis hinterlassen. Er hält an einer Tankstelle, wo er die Zapfsäulen berührt und Handabdrücke zurücklässt. Als sie weiterfahren, explodiert eine der Zapfsäulen. thumb|Tess muss mitMichael schnappt Tess auf der Straße und erzählt ihr, was passiert ist. Sie sagt, sie hätte keine Ahnung gehabt. Trotzdem drängt er sie, zu Max und Isabel in den Jeep zu steigen. Tess warnt sie, sie wüssten nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Michael sagt, Tess wüsste das schon und daher müsse sie sie begleiten. Deputy Fisher bringt Valenti Neuigkeiten: Ein junges Paar habe an eine Tankstelle gehalten und anschließend sei eine der Zapfsäulen explodiert. Valenti fährt sofort los und befiehlt Fisher, auf die Fotos der Überwachungskamera zu warten. Da biegt der Jeep in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo um die Ecke. Fisher hält ihn sofort an. Er will Max einen Strafzettel geben, aber Isabel verspricht, dass sie in Zukunft langsamer fahren werden, und Fisher verzichtet darauf. Die vier fahren weiter. Da kommen die Fotos der Überwachungskamera an und Fisher erkennt Max. Kapitel 4 thumb|Der RummelplatzNasedo bringt Liz zu einem Jahrmarkt. Dort will er auf Pierce warten. Liz meint, dann bräuchte er sie ja nicht mehr, aber er will sie nicht gehen lassen. Auch dass sie glaubt, Max sei bereits auf dem Weg, um sie zu retten, beeindruckt ihn wenig. Er sagt, es sei allein wichtig, ''sie zu beschützen. Valenti findet die Leiche am Straßenrand. Aber Männer in Anzügen sind bereits dort. Einer von ihnen sagt, sie hätten alles im Griff. thumb|Tess gehört nicht dazuDie vier Aliens fahren mit dem Jeep durch die Nacht. Tess sagt, sie könnten ihr Schicksal nicht leugnen, sie seien eingeplant. Aber Max erklärt, es ginge jetzt nicht um sie, sondern nur um Liz. Tess widerspricht, Liz sei ein Mensch und habe nichts mit ihnen zu tun, aber Max fährt sie an, sie sei diejenige, die nichts mit ihnen zu tun habe. Tess sieht sich hilfesuchend nach Michael und Isabel um, aber die schauen weg. Valenti will sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen, obwohl der Mann behauptet, es ginge um die nationale Sicherheit. Max und die anderen sehen den Streifenwagen. Max hat Sorge, Liz könnte etwas passiert sein. Aber Tess sagt, er solle weiterfahren. Es seien Männer von der Spezialeinheit. Da sie schon ihr ganzes Leben vor ihnen auf der Flucht sei, könne sie sie erkennen. Sie fahren vorbei und sehen Valenti bei den Männern stehen. thumb|Nasedo hinterlässt ein weiteres ZeichenLiz erklärt, sie glaube Nasedo nicht. Doch er wiederholt, Tess und Max seien füreinander bestimmt. Liz widerspricht, die Heilung habe eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschaffen und sie haben sich in die Seele gesehen. Nasedo kann darüber nur müde lächeln. Eine Schaustellerin verkündet, sie glaube nicht an Aliens. Nasedo erklärt, es sei Zeit für den letzten Hinweis. Allein, indem er die Frau ansieht, schafft er eine Lichtsäule, die ein außerirdisches Symbol an den Himmel projiziert. Liz nutzt, dass er abgelenkt ist, und flieht. Valenti sieht das Signal und macht sich auf den Weg. Tess durchschaut Nasedos Pläne und teilt den anderen mit, dass er Pierce umbringen will. Max fährt los. Er will nicht riskieren, dass Liz etwas passiert. Liz flüchtet vor Nasedo über den Jahrmarkt. Sie läuft in ein Spiegelkabinett. Nasedo folgt ihr und wird dabei von Valenti gesehen. Er betritt ebenfalls das Kabinett. thumb|Von einer Wand getrenntLiz, Nasedo in Gestalt von Max und Valenti laufen durch das Spiegelkabinett. Immer wieder sehen sie einander, aber es sind nur Reflexionen. Der echte Max kommt ebenfalls herein. Er spricht mit Nasedo und verlangt zu wissen, wo Liz ist. Nasedo sagt, Pierce habe kein Interesse an Liz, aber Max widerspricht. Da taucht Liz auf, sie ruft seinen Namen. Max läuft ihr entgegen, aber sie sind durch eine durchsichtige Wand voneinander getrennt. Da tauchen Männer in Anzügen auf. Liz sieht Max weglaufen, dann ist er bei ihr, greift ihre Hand und verspricht, sie hinauszubringen. Valenti, der andere Max und die Männer in schwarzen Anzügen streifen noch immer durch das Kabinett. Plötzlich ist auch Fisher da. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei. Ein Mann fällt durch eine Spiegelscheibe. FBI-Leute erwischen einen Max und nehmen ihn fest. Valenti beobachtet ungläubig, wie gleichzeitig der zweite Max mit Liz flüchtet. thumb|Nasedo als ClownMax und Liz laufen über den Rummelplatz. Max dirigiert sie in einen leerstehenden Bus. Liz fällt ihm um den Hals und küsst ihn. Wieder hat sie Visionen von Blitzen und der toten Sheila Hubble. Sie begreift, dass sie nicht Max vor sich hat. Nasedo will aufbrechen, um ihn zu befreien. Er wechselt vor Liz' Augen die Gestalt, verwandelt sich in einen Clown. Dann läuft er davon. Liz stolpert verzweifelt über den Rummelplatz. Sie läuft Isabel, Michael und Tess in die Arme. Nur mühsam bringt sie heraus, dass Max gefangen wurde. Michael nimmt sie in den Arm und hält sie fest. thumb|Gefangen!Max steckt in einem vollkommen weißen Raum. Er tastet die gefliesten Wände ab, aber es gibt weder Türen noch Fenster. Von draußen beobachten ihn zwei Männer durch eine Scheibe. Einer von ihnen ist Deputy Fisher, aber der andere Mann nennt ihn Agent Pierce. Er ordnet an, am nächsten Tag mit den Tests zu beginnen. Zitate *'Tess' (zu Michael): "Du willst es wissen, nicht wahr? Du willst die Antworten hören. Ich kann sie dir geben, aber zuerst musst du sie überzeugen, dass ich nicht euer Feind bin." *'Nasedo': "Wenn ich Menschen umbringen muss, dann bringe ich Menschen um! Pierce ist gefährlich und ihr alle werdet mich brauchen, um zu überleben." *'Isabel': "Woher wussten die, wie wir aussehen werden?" Michael: "Weil wir 'ne Züchtung sind." Max: "Das ist unmöglich, Michael." Michael: "Auch wenn du's nicht wahr haben willst, wir wurden nicht geboren. Wir wurden gezüchtet." *'Fisher': "Kann ich Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit irgendwie helfen?" Valenti: "Ja. Der Kaffee schmeckt so metallisch in letzter Zeit. Vielleicht könnten Sie mal die Kanne auswaschen." *'Alex': "Liebt Michael dich?" Isabel: "Das ist nicht so einfach." Alex: "Sollte es aber sein." Isabel: "Hör auf damit! Ich bin kein verzweifelter Teenager. Wir sprechen hier von einem Alien''baby!" *'Valenti''' (zu Fisher): "Wissen Sie, die Kaffeekanne haben Sie sehr gut sauber gemacht. Wiederholen Sie das mit meinem Wagen." *'Liz': "Und glauben Sie nicht, dass Max schon unterwegs ist, um mich zu suchen?" Nasedo: "Warum sollte er das machen?" Liz: "We...weil ihm sehr viel an mir liegt. Aber das verstehen Sie nicht, oder? Ihnen... Ihnen liegt ja an niemandem etwas." Nasedo: "Es geht nur darum, sie zu beschützen. Sonst ist niemand wichtig." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti im Vorspann geführt ist, tritt er in dieser Folge nicht auf. Lediglich ein Foto von ihm ist zu sehen. Gastauftritte *David Conrad als Agent Pierce *Jim Ortlieb als Ed Harding *Emilie de Ravin als Tess Harding Nebendarsteller *Jason Peck als Deputy Hanson *Stephen O'Mahoney als Agent Norris *Jacob Bruce als Man in Suit *Drinda La Lumia als Blue Haired Lady *Gordon Haight als Announcer Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)